Tarde demais, ou não
by shadybitch
Summary: Após a morte de Wilson, House tenta lidar com o vazio em sua vida. Incapaz de fazer isso sozinho, procura por alguém que sabe que vai lhe ajudar. Esse reencontro traz a tona mais do que ambos esperavam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Essa fic está na minha cabeça há um bom tempo e finalmente criei coragem para compartilhar. Vou publicar o primeiro capítulo, e se aparecer algum interessado, continuarei (já tenho alguns capítulos prontos). A história se passa algum tempo depois da series finale e foca principalmente em House e Cameron, podendo aparecer outros personagens conforme o desenrolar da trama. Peço desculpas previamente por qualquer erro ortográfico ou se a história for muito ruim, é minha primeira fanfic e não tenho beta. Enfim, espero que alguém leia e goste!

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens pertence a mim. A série House MD não me pertence, tampouco. Se eu tivesse propriedade de alguma coisa, da quarta temporada em diante teria sido tudo bem diferente.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Ele parou na soleira da porta, e hesitou.

Chovia muito naquela noite, mais que o normal para esta época do ano, e o frio chegava até os ossos. Mas ele não sentia; tinha ciência do estado em que se encontrava, totalmente encharcado, e percebia a tempestade caindo ao seu redor, mas não conseguia registrar nenhuma sensação. Sentia-se dormente, anestesiado.

A esta altura ele já estava acostumado a este estado de dormência, já havia se sentido assim milhares de vezes antes. Mas ele sabia que dessa vez era diferente; a anestesia não era resultado de uma boa bebedeira ou uma dose generosa de comprimidos como de costume, agora era apenas seu estado de espírito. Não que ele realmente acreditasse em tal coisa, ou que tal coisa tivesse algum poder sobre suas ações e emoções. Mas neste momento era a única coisa que fazia sentido, se é que alguma coisa fazia sentindo neste momento.

A verdade é que nada fazia sentido, não para ele. Sendo como é, nada justificava a situação em que ele se encontrava. Este momento de sua vida gritava por uma boa bebedeira ou uma dose generosa de comprimidos, e não por uma dormência emocional. E nada justificava também sua reação a esta sensação (ou, no caso, a falta dela). Não lhe veio à cabeça nada que explicasse por que seus pés o haviam levado até ali.

E por isso ele hesitou. Um breve momento de lucidez onde se reconheceu e voltou ao seu costumeiro eu, e um suspiro. Deu meia-volta apoiando-se na bengala, sua única companhia verdadeira agora, algo totalmente seu, a única coisa constante e restante em sua vida. E foi ao olhar para ela, ao notar a ausência de dor na perna, justo agora quando deveria estar doendo mais que nunca, que ele se deixou levar pela dormência de novo, deixou-se guiar pelos instintos nada condizentes com sua personalidade naquele momento. Porque era só isso que podia fazer, a dormência não lhe deixava raciocinar e muito menos racionalizar nada.

Voltou-se e encarou a porta da frente, levantou a mão e bateu.

* * *

><p>Ela acordou sobressaltada. Ainda meio grogue de sono, mas definitivamente alerta. Tinha certeza de que ouvira alguém batendo na porta.<p>

Olhou para o relógio-despertador no criado-mudo. 3h25 da madrugada. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? Ela não era uma pessoa sociável, não tinha muitos amigos, nem conhecia muita gente. Principalmente gente que bateria em sua porta às 3h25 da manhã sem pelo menos enviar um sms primeiro. Provavelmente era apenas algum mendigo tentando a sorte nas casas para conseguir abrigo diante da tempestade que caía lá fora. Ela suspirou e recostou-se no travesseiro, decidida a só tentar voltar a dormir quando a pessoa do lado de fora desistisse.

Mas a pessoa não desistiu. As batidas continuaram, e começaram a ficar mais insistentes. Ninguém dizia nada, só ouvia-se o barulho da chuva, as pancadas na porta e a respiração um pouco acelerada da mulher ainda deitada em sua cama.

Depois de uns dez minutos, as batidas começaram a ficar mais fracas, cansadas, mas não cessaram. Quem quer que estivesse lá fora era alguém bastante teimoso. Cinco minutos depois ela não aguentou mais, decidiu que tal atitude merecia pelo menos uma espiada pelo olho mágico.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu um hobby, rumou para a sala de estar de sua modesta residência, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e entregar sua presença ao estranho do lado de fora. Ao alcançar a porta da frente, que continuava a ser levemente esmurrada, cuidadosamente colou o rosto na madeira e espiou pelo olho mágico.

No momento em que seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão e seu cérebro pode discernir a silhueta que estava do outro lado da porta, seu corpo inteiro gelou e um arrepio violento subiu-lhe pela espinha.

Não. Não podia ser. Era impossível. E ainda assim...

Fazia todo sentido. Na verdade, não fazia não. Mas levando em consideração a pessoa do lado de fora, os padrões de sanidade eram outros. E dentro destes deturpados padrões, algo fazia sentido.

Parte dela, a parte racional, esperava acordar a qualquer momento de um sonho muito estranho. Outra parte, a parte emocional, que geralmente é a parte dominante de sua personalidade, sentia que aquilo era real e estava quase esperando por esse momento. Sua parte racional tentou lhe dizer para afastar-se da porta e voltar para cama, ter uma boa noite de sono e esquecer-se disso para sempre. Mas a parte emocional, apesar de chocada com o cenário em que ela se encontrava, estava inundada de memórias e sentimentos que achava ter se libertado, e tudo que ela queria era viver, entender e aproveitar esse momento.

Mais uma vez, a parte emocional tomou conta da situação. O que é até irônico, já que a pessoa do outro lado da porta tantas vezes a criticou e chamou de patética por deixar-se levar tanto pela parte emocional.

Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e destrancou a porta, hesitando por um momento enquanto ainda espiava pelo olho mágico. A silhueta do outro lado cessou as batidas e levantou a cabeça, parecendo genuinamente surpreso. Mesmo pela imagem distorcida do olho mágico, ela pode notar um ar de desespero no olhar dele.

Ela então deu um passo para trás e puxou a porta devagar, com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco fizesse aquele momento desvanecer. O ar gélido da noite adentrou a casa e trouxe com ele a imagem nítida do que aguardava do outro lado da porta, algo tão familiar e ainda assim monstruosamente diferente. Era ele, não era 100% ele, mas definitivamente era ele. Ela soltou o oxigênio que nem percebera que estava segurando, olhou dentro daquela piscina de olhos azuis que a encaravam através da fresta recém-aberta, e sussurrou o nome dele como se isso a ajudasse a absorver aquela situação.

"House..."

* * *

><p>Gregory House era teimoso, isso não era novidade. Então era de se esperar que ele não fosse desistir de bater naquela porta, mesmo sendo completamente ignorado por 15 minutos. Ele sabia que ela não abriria, especialmente se espiasse pelo olho mágico e o visse lá fora. Ela não acreditaria, alegaria a visão à sonolência e voltaria a dormir. E na manhã seguinte, se ele ainda estivesse ali e ela o encontrasse, provavelmente o chutaria. Ou pior, ligaria para a polícia. Ele não a ressentiria por nada disso; bom, na verdade ele ressentiria sim, mas também entenderia. Ela estaria certa e ele estaria errado, fato que parecia ser irritamente constante no relacionamento dos dois, pelo menos no que diz respeito a coisas que realmente importam, no que diz respeito a ele.<p>

E justamente por isso, a pequena porção de sua racionalidade que não foi inteiramente afetada pela dormência que lhe dominava era capaz de entender por que seus instintos o haviam levado até ali. Ela saberia o que fazer, ela saberia como lidar com ele e com aquela situação. E no fundo, ele esperava que ela ainda se importasse o suficiente com ele, ou pelo menos com o que ele significou para ela tempos atrás, e não o chutasse. Se não por afeto, pelo menos por pena. Ele não queria e não podia ficar sozinho naquele momento, e a única pessoa com compaixão o suficiente para lhe estender a mão era ela.

Então ele continuou batendo, mesmo acreditando que ela não viria, ele não desistiu. Muitas coisas mudaram, mas sua teimosia era eterna. Ele simplesmente não ia dar meia-volta agora, não ia resolver isso do jeito covarde. Continuou socando de leve a porta.

Até que ouviu o clique da fechadura se destrancando. Cessou as batidas e levantou a cabeça, genuinamente surpreso. A porta então deslizou, abrindo-se devagar, hesitante. Ela o mirou dentro dos olhos, milhares de emoções se revelando naquelas pequenas poças de azul-esverdeado. Receio, espanto, aflição, condescendência, certeza, satisfação. E aquela compaixão infinita, que o deixava ao mesmo tempo doente e aliviado. _'Patética'_, pensou ele, _'você vai mudar algum dia, Dra Cameron?'_.

"House...", ela sussurrou seu nome quase como uma oração, como se enunciá-lo lhe desse forças para lidar com essa situação, como se tornasse tudo mais real. Ele podia ver isso em seus olhos também, ele podia ver tudo ali. Sempre foi muito bom em ler as pessoas, e ela não era exceção; aliás, ela era quem ele lia melhor.

E, infelizmente para ele, a recíproca era verdadeira. Ela também havia desenvolvido a habilidade de lê-lo com precisão, pelo menos no que diz respeito a emoções. E por isso era inútil adicionar frivolidades a este momento. Cumprimentos eram inúteis, reclamar da chuva, fazer perguntas e dar explicações, tudo era insignificante. Ele tinha ido até ali com um propósito, por um motivo, e era inútil protelar por futilidades (e ele tinha certeza de que ela também apreciaria pular a parte inútil).

Agora, encarando-a através da fresta recém-aberta, House começou a sentir a dormência se esvaindo de seu corpo. Talvez porque finalmente havia chegado o momento de confrontar seu emocional, o estado de anestesia em que se encontrava parecia estar perdendo o efeito, e ele deixou o desespero fazer uma pequena aparição em seus olhos e em sua voz fraca.

"Wilson está morto".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Estou nas nuvens! A fic já tem um follow e uma review! Isso me deixa mais feliz do que seriam capaz de imaginar, e sinto um pouco mais de confiança e empolgação com relação à história, tanto que já vou publicar o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem e por favor, compartilhem os sentimentos, dúvidas ou sugestões; agradeço de coração! :)

_respondendo a review do guest:_ também amo Hameron! meu ship favorito desde a primeira temporada, e nunca superei! haha muitíssimo obrigada pelas palavras e o apoio, vc fez meu dia! espero que continue gostando da história!

**Disclaimer:** A série House MD e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, House e Cameron tinham se pegado loucamente já no episódio 20 da primeira temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Cameron o fitava, diversas emoções figurando em seu íntimo. E ela tinha certeza que ele podia ver todas aquelas emoções em seus olhos; ele sempre teve esse dom de ler as pessoas, principalmente ela. Por isso o momento dispensava futilidades, e ela rezava para que ele guardasse os comentários sarcásticos e/ou cáusticos para si.

Eles se encararam através da porta por apenas alguns segundos, mas pareceram horas. Ela tentava decifrá-lo, mas sempre teve dificuldade nisso; especialmente agora depois de praticamente três anos sem vê-lo. Havia algo diferente, aliás, tudo parecia diferente com ele. Ele parecia mais quebrado que o normal, mais sem esperança, mais destruído; e ainda assim, ao invés de parecer mais duro como era de se esperar, ele parecia mais frágil, e ela podia jurar que via um pingo de desespero em seus profundos olhos azuis.

Ele então falou, a voz rouca soou cansada, fraca, e disse apenas uma pequena frase, mas que explicou tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

"Wilson está morto".

E neste momento ela teve certeza do que tinha que fazer, vendo-o naquele estado e tendo acesso a esta informação, estava bem claro como aquela situação havia se desenrolado. Ela pensou se deveria se sentir ofendida com a previsibilidade de tudo aquilo, mas espantou o pensamento da cabeça, esse não é o momento pra essas coisas. Em sua cabeça, só havia uma reação correta para o que acabara de ouvir.

Desconsiderando o quanto ele estava molhado, ela afastou-se da porta e deu espaço para que ele entrasse em sua casa.

House previu uma gama de reações possíveis e prováveis por parte dela. Esperou pelo olhar de condescendência, esperou pelo abrir e fechar da boca tentando decidir o que dizer, esperou pelo contato físico inoportuno, um abraço não solicitado e nem pré-aprovado, esperou pelo choque e descrença, esperou por um choro quieto, esperou até por um leve azedume com toques de mágoa. Esperou por tudo que era típico da Cameron que conhecia.

Mas ela apenas o fitou por alguns instantes, um flash de entendimento cruzando seus olhos, e então recuou de sua posição, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse na sala.

Ele piscou rapidamente duas vezes, tanto para diminuir a umidade em seus olhos (que ele atribuía à chuva; chorar estava fora de cogitação) como porque foi pego ligeiramente de surpresa pela reação de sua ex-discípula. Não tão previsível, afinal de contas. Talvez os três anos aparte tivessem transformado um pouco a Cameron que ele conhecia.

Ele então cruzou mancando o espaço entre eles com mais dificuldade que o normal, cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo e sua perna problemática ameaçando latejar. Passou por sua antiga aprendiz e ficou em pé no meio da modesta sala de estar. Olhou em volta vasculhando o ambiente, mas incapaz de absorver realmente o que via.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dele e rumou para o sofá, retirou as almofadas e estendeu a manta no assento. Em seguida virou-se para ele e apontou para o lugar que acabara de arrumar. "Sente-se", disse ela com a voz impassível. Não soou indiferente ou privada de qualquer emoção; Cameron nunca conseguiria se privar de qualquer emoção, é algo inerente a ela. E sua voz sempre irá conter certo calor, aquela condescendência onipresente. Mas foi só isso que ele conseguiu detectar, nenhum outro sentimento ficou claro no que ela disse e como ela disse. Ele pensou em comentar este detalhe, mas qual a finalidade? Não era para isso que ele estava ali. E agora que se sentia acordando do torpor que o dominava até poucos minutos atrás, não estava com o mínimo de disposição para este tipo de conversa, ainda mais com ela. Sentia-se cada vez mais cansado, então apenas apreciou a oferta.

Enquanto se sentava, ela silenciosamente deixou a sala de estar, desaparecendo dentro de uma porta no pequeno corredor que ele imaginava dar acesso aos quartos. Alguns instantes depois ela estava de volta, estendendo uma toalha em sua direção. Ele recebeu e acenou de leve com a cabeça em agradecimento, ao que ela retribuiu com um leve sorriso. '_Aí está_', pensou ele, '_tipicamente Cameron_'.

"Com sede?", ela perguntou cortando seus pensamentos. Ele refletiu por alguns segundos e acenou afirmativamente a cabeça, percebendo a aspereza na própria garganta. Ela apenas deu-lhe as costas e entrou por uma porta na parede oposta ao sofá em que se encontrava. Ele ficou onde estava, ocupando-se com a tarefa de usar a toalha para reduzir o máximo possível a quantidade de água que escorria de seu corpo.

Cameron aproveitou o tempo sozinha na cozinha para acalmar os nervos. Não que estivesse exatamente nervosa; essa situação não a deixou no limite como era de se esperar, o que era estranho e se constituía motivo suficiente para ficar nervosa. Mas ela estava conseguindo manter a calma, e mais incrivelmente, a impassibilidade. É claro que por dentro sentia-se sendo consumida por um redemoinho de emoções; estava surpresa, assustada, irritada e ao mesmo tempo contente com a visita de House, mas mais que tudo, estava destroçada pela notícia que recebera momentos atrás.

Wilson morreu.

Ela não sabia dizer qual situação era mais surreal: House sentando em sua sala de estar ou a confirmação do falecimento do ex-colega. Ex-colega? Não, Wilson era seu amigo. Apesar de não ter exatamente compartilhado muita coisa com ele e de ter perdido contato direto com o oncologista desde que ela deixara New Jersey, salvo alguns emails e cartões de feriados trocados ao longo dos últimos três anos, Wilson sempre fora uma pessoa especial, e todos que o encontraram pelo menos uma vez na vida concordariam. Ela não apostaria ter sido uma pessoa especial para ele (mas, verdade seja dita, ela não acreditava ser uma pessoa especial para ninguém), mas independente disso ele sempre esteve presente em sua vida, quando ela precisava e até quando ela dispensava suas opiniões, e sempre pareceu importar-se genuinamente com seu bem estar. Ele era assim, com tudo e todos, esse era James Wilson. Aquela pessoa com nada mais que bondade no coração. E justamente por isso fora tão difícil aceitar que ele tinha doença fatal quando ela soube do diagnóstico alguns meses atrás, e agora era quase impossível de acreditar que ele tinha partido. Morto por câncer. A ironia é tão macabra que ela teve vontade de vomitar por um momento. Por que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas? Fica complicado de acreditar em Deus desse jeito.

Cameron respirou fundo duas vezes, não podia se deixar levar por esses pensamentos, tinha que manter-se firme, forte e impassível. Porque se já era tão difícil para ela, imagine para o homem sentando no sofá da sua sala de estar. House já tinha problemas sérios sem adicionar a morte da única pessoa com quem ele realmente se importava no mundo. Por isso ela decidiu não mostrar nenhuma das milhares de emoções que dominavam seu íntimo; este é o momento do luto de House e ela não ia tirar isso dele, não ia perder o foco e nem funcionar como válvula de escape. Ela estava ali apenas para fazer companhia, vistoriar e auxiliar o lamento de um velho conhecido sobre a morte de seu melhor amigo.

Com isso na cabeça, ela pegou dois copos no armário mais próximo e tateou a prateleira mais alta até encontrar o que procurava.

House fez uma pilha no chão perto do sofá com peças de seu vestuário que julgou molhadas demais para continuar usando. Casaco, paletó, cachecol e tênis, além da bengala, foram chutados para o canto, enquanto ele colocava a toalha em volta de si para amenizar o frio, vestido apenas com a camiseta, jeans e meias. Não acreditava que Cameron iria reclamar, mesmo que achasse ruim no máximo faria uma careta, e isso ele poderia ignorar.

Como se invocada pelo pensamento, ela voltou à sala trazendo dois copos em uma mão e uma garrafa de cor opaca na outra. Puxou a mesinha de centro e colocou os dois copos em cima, depois arrastou uma poltrona para mais perto e sentou-se, abrindo a garrafa e despejando um líquido cor de mel em um dos copos. House reconheceu o líquido imediatamente e não pode conter a surpresa na voz. "Uísque?", questionou ele encarando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Prefere outra coisa?", ela rebateu entregando o copo a ele.

"Não", ele respondeu recebendo o copo, "Só estava esperando por algo mais no estilo água com açúcar"; o que não era inteiramente zoação dele, ela definitivamente fazia mais o estilo água com açúcar do que uísque.

"O tempo lá fora pede por uma bebida quente, era uísque ou café", ela explicou enquanto servia a si mesma, "O uísque já estava pronto", e tomou um gole para provar o argumento.

"Justo", ele disse apenas, e tratou de sorver um generoso gole também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas. Continuaram a beber, e assim que os copos esvaziavam, Cameron os enchia novamente e o ciclo se repetia.

House sabia que ela não ia dizer nada, estava esperando por ele. Afinal de contas foi ele quem apareceu na porta dela no meio da madrugada debaixo de um temporal. Mas ainda assim a cena parecia estranha; a Cameron que ele conhecia já teria o pressionado a essa altura, já teria choramingado e feito um pouco de drama, já teria pelo menos o dissecado com o olhar esperando por uma reação. Mas não, ela estava apenas ali, bebendo com ele, parecendo perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, como se aquela situação não tivesse nada de surreal. O mais frustrante é que ele não conseguia ler seus pensamentos. Vez ou outra ele a encarava e tentava perceber alguma emoção que destacasse naqueles olhos azul-esverdeados, tentava interpretar a linguagem corporal, mas não saía nada. Se era por conta do turbilhão emocional que ele não estava sabendo lidar naquele momento ou porque ela tinha realmente mudado e aprendido a se camuflar até para ele, House não sabia dizer. De qualquer maneira isso estava começando a irritá-lo. Ela tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo mais desde que abrira a porta esta noite do que em seis anos trabalhando juntos.

"Você está diferente", ele observou em voz alta.

Ela virou a cabeça em sua direção rapidamente, sendo puxada de suas reflexões. "Você também", disse apenas.

"Mas eu vivo em constante mudança, sou uma caixinha de surpresas", ele justificou com um ar meio sério meio zombeteiro, "Você não muda nunca". Ele então toma um gole de seu uísque e espera por uma reação ofendida.

Ela inclina a cabeça levemente para um lado e sorri condescendentemente, "Ou talvez eu só mude quando você não está por perto". Não foi exatamente a reação que ele esperava, não pareceu ofendida ou indignada, tampouco soou como uma acusação; era apenas uma declaração. Ela não parecia ressenti-lo por nada, nem a leve mágoa que ela sempre guardou por ele não sentir por ela o que ela sentia por ele parecia existir mais. Será que finalmente ela o havia superado? Será que não havia mais nada ali, que ela era indiferente a ele agora? Não, isso não. Qualquer sentimento, mesmo negativo, é melhor do que nada. Ele precisava ter certeza do que tudo aquilo significava.

"Por que você abriu a porta para mim?", perguntou semicerrando os olhos, preparado para analisar a resposta.

Ela hesitou por dois segundos. "Por que você bateu na minha porta?", rebateu imitando sua expressão.

"Eu perguntei primeiro", ele recorreu à resposta infantil; é o que ele faz de melhor, afinal de contas.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou, e ele sorriu internamente por finalmente receber uma reação conhecida.

"Você é teimoso, ia ficar batendo na porta a noite toda e eu não conseguiria dormir", ela respondeu impaciente. "Se é pra ficar acordada, melhor que seja tomando uísque", completou numa tentativa de recuperar a serenidade.

"Podia ter chamado a polícia, era o que qualquer pessoa normal faria", isso sim, isso estava fazendo sentido, esse tipo de interação era familiar; ele testando a paciência e ela falhando.

Ela assumiu uma expressão exasperada. Mas tão rápido como veio, ela se foi. Cameron pareceu perceber a tática e recuperou o controle da situação, a máscara de impassibilidade estava de volta. "Verdade", disse sorrindo de leve. Tomou um gole de seu uísque e completou, "Sua vez".

Ele não disse nada, somente fitou-a por vários segundos. Ela tampouco vacilou, apenas o encarou de volta, esperando por uma resposta.

"Se eu disser a verdade, você vai dizer também?", ele falou por fim.

"Sim".

"Isso é uma mentira", ele acusou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Touché", ela deu um sorriso abafado e tomou outro gole de sua bebida.

Mais segundos se passaram, talvez minutos. Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a imergir nos próprios pensamentos. Ele esvaziou seu copo e o encheu novamente, tomando um gole para não perder a coragem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **A série House MD e as personagens citadas não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a série teria flopado, por motivos óbvios.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

"Cleveland foi nossa última parada antes de ele ficar fraco demais para viajar", House começou, recuperando a atenção da mulher na poltrona. "E foi lá que ficamos durante o estágio final da doença", ele balançou o copo em círculos, sem tirar os olhos do objeto, como se estivesse misturando a bebida e essa tarefa necessitasse de toda sua atenção. "Ele morreu em um hospital meia-boca uma semana atrás", disse sem emoção e tomou um gole do uísque.

Cameron refletiu se deveria dizer 'sinto muito'. Ela queria, porque realmente sentia muito, mas algo lhe dizia que interromper House agora não era a opção mais indicada. Ela então apenas continuou encarando-o, e esperou.

"Consegui reclamar o corpo e ele foi cremado, as cinzas jogadas no mar, do jeito que ele pediu antes de morrer". Ele bufou em seguida, "Tão brega"; tomou outro gole, e completou "Mas o idiota me fez prometer que seria assim e assim aconteceu", encolhendo os ombros.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, não porque fosse engraçado, mas pela familiaridade daquela história. Tudo tão House e Wilson.

Ele então franziu o cenho e encarou o chão. "Depois disso, não soube o que fazer. Eu tinha pensado em tudo que viria depois que ele se fosse, fiz planos, mas quando voltei para o hotel àquela noite, tudo tinha mudado. Estava só de novo, completamente só", ele engoliu com força, ainda de cenho franzido e encarando o chão. "Então percebi que não queria estar só", e tomou um gole pequeno.

Cameron teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não reagir neste momento. Ele estava desabafando, se abrindo de verdade, e tudo que ela queria era abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas isso era a última coisa que ela devia fazer, isso acabaria com tudo, e ela morreria antes de ser o motivo pelo qual um evento único como esse se destruísse. Ele parecia imerso dentro de seu próprio mundo, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo, abstraído de qualquer coisa a seu redor e ela segurou até a respiração, com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco denunciasse sua presença e ele retraísse.

"Peguei a moto e rodei pela cidade, procurando algo para me entreter", ele continuou, tomando um generoso gole e esvaziando o copo. "Bebidas, mulheres e drogas. Paguei por tudo e não usei nada. Não consegui", admitiu enquanto colocava para si mais uma dose de uísque. "Parece que aquele idiota finalmente conseguiu se transformar na minha consciência", ele se recostou no sofá, a toalha ainda em volta dos ombros. "E eu continuava me sentindo só", disse encarando o líquido cor de mel dentro do copo.

Ela quis fazer milhares de perguntas, e quis fazer ainda mais acusações. Mas o momento era impróprio. Ela então se restringiu a tomar um gole da própria bebida.

* * *

><p>O movimento parece ter chamado atenção dele, que levantou os olhos e a encarou. "Pode me julgar mais baixo? Tenho certeza que Chicago inteira está ouvindo seu sermão mental", ele cutucou.<p>

Ela apenas o encarou de volta, aquela condescendência onipresente no olhar.

Ele sorriu. Era isso, era por isso que ele estava aqui. Nenhuma outra pessoa a quem ele pensou em recorrer teria se calado durante toda essa conversa, especialmente nesta parte. Ele tinha feito a escolha certa, afinal de contas.

Ela franziu ligeiramente o cenho, provavelmente sem entender o motivo do sorriso em seu rosto. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de explicar, apenas tomou mais um gole e continuou sua narrativa. "Em uma de minhas andanças me deparei com um sábio bartender que, quando comentei meu estado solitário, disse que me sentia assim porque estava procurando companhia nas coisas erradas. Disse que precisava de algo familiar, de pessoas que eu conhecesse e que me conhecessem, para me sentir em um ambiente seguro e blá blá blá", ele deu um riso abafado, "É claro que considerei tudo uma grande pilha de besteira, mas como já tinha tentado de tudo e sem resultados satisfatórios, pensei 'por que não?' e foi assim que vim parar aqui", finalizou dando de ombros.

Eles continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos. "Sua vez", ele encorajou.

"Você não respondeu à pergunta exatamente", ela destacou.

"Respondi", ele argumentou, "Você perguntou por que eu bati na porta; eu disse, foi tudo ideia do Carl, bartender-barra-psicólogo".

"Não, eu perguntei por que você bateu na _minha_ porta", ela corrigiu, "ênfase no pronome possessivo".

"Touché", ele rebateu com um meio sorriso, copiando a retórica que ela usou mais cedo na mesma conversa.

Ela riu de volta e arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu uísque.

* * *

><p>O meio sorriso sumiu do rosto de House e ele voltou a encarar o chão. "Quando Carl sugeriu que encontrasse alguém conhecido, pensei em alguns nomes, mas sabia que nenhum deles valeria a pena. Para começar, creio que nenhum deles ignoraria o fato de que fingi minha própria morte para fugir da cadeia", suspirou, "Precisava de alguém que não apenas me conhecesse, mas que se importasse", hesitou brevemente, "E em toda minha vida, além de minha mãe, somente três pessoas realmente se importaram comigo: Wilson, Cuddy e você". Ele começou a balançar o copo em círculos novamente, olhando fixamente o líquido se mexer dentro do recipiente, "Minha mãe está fora do país, e honestamente, eu não iria atrás dela de qualquer maneira. Não é o tipo de coisa que gostaria de dividir com minha mãe". Ele tomou um pequeno gole da bebida, "Wilson é o problema, como sempre", voltou a sacolejar o copo, "Cuddy...", e hesitou de verdade.<p>

Cameron dobrou sua atenção nesse momento, curiosa para saber sobre ele e Cuddy. Não lembrava ao certo quem, Foreman ou Wilson, mas alguém tinha mencionado para ela que House e a administradora do PPTH tinham se acertado há um tempo atrás, que estavam namorando sério. No funeral dele, notando a ausência da ex-chefe, ela sondou os garotos e soube que o casal tinha se separado há pouco mais de um ano.

Não havia sido bem uma surpresa, nem o namoro e nem o término. A tensão sexual entre os dois era gritante, ela imaginava que um dia eles tentariam fazer mais daquilo. E a separação também fazia sentido, ela nunca imaginaria House em um relacionamento sério, especialmente com uma mulher como a Dra Cuddy: decidida e que se impõe. Ela imaginava que House preferiria se envolver assim com alguém de mente mais fraca, mais fácil de ser manipulada para lhe dar o que ele quisesse, que fizesse suas vontades e aguentasse suas manias calada; alguém como... ela mesma. Doía admitir, mas era verdade. Cameron seria essa pessoa para House, por mais que ela tivesse amadurecido desde que se demitira da equipe dele, ainda havia uma ingênua parte dentro dela que se entregaria cegamente caso ele desse uma chance. Ela queria crer que seria diferente agora, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido nesses três anos que os dois ficaram aparte, ela acreditava que não seria mais tão boba com relação a ele. Mas a verdade é que ela não tinha certeza de nada; aqui, agora, olhando para ele, dividindo um uísque e luto com ele, ela não tinha tanta certeza se poderia resistir...

'_Não, Allison, pare com isso!_', ela exclamou mentalmente, sacudindo a cabeça, '_Você_ _já bebeu demais, pelo visto!_'. Ela colocou o copo em cima da mesinha de centro e recostou-se na poltrona, adotando uma posição mais ereta. '_Foco, mulher! Pare de besteiras e concentre-se no que importa_'.

House, que parecia ter mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos também, foi trazido de volta à realidade com o baque do copo na mesinha. Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida e continuou sua explicação, "O negócio entre Cuddy e eu é... complicado. Do jeito que nós deixamos as coisas, bom, vamos apenas dizer que ela não ficaria muito feliz em me ver", ele suspirou, "Independentemente da situação".

Ela acenou a cabeça como forma de entendimento e completou o raciocínio, "E então só restava eu".

"E então só restava você", ele repetiu, finalmente levantando os olhos para ela.

"O que lhe fez pensar que eu também não ficaria muito feliz em lhe ver?", ela questionou, um pouco incomodada com a confiança que ele tinha de que ela iria recebê-lo de braços abertos.

Ele ergueu o braço, punho cerrado. "Primeiro", e levantou um dedo, "Da última vez que nos falamos, você disse que me amava e me deu um beijo". Ela sentiu o rosto corar, e pode ver que ele percebeu. "Segundo", ele continuou, levantando mais um dedo, "Seu discurso no meu falso funeral foi bastante inspirador". Ela adotou uma expressão levemente exasperada, esperando que ele interpretasse como uma crítica ao fato de que estava espiando o próprio funeral. "Terceiro", levantou mais um dedo, "Eu estava sem opções", baixou a mão e completou, "Eu não sabia se você não ficaria muito feliz em me ver, na verdade estava contando que você chamaria a polícia assim que me visse, mas tinha que tentar", ele deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, mas ela viu direto por trás dessa máscara. "O que me leva de volta à minha pergunta: por que você abriu a porta para mim?", indagou semicerrando seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

Ela suspirou; não fazia mais sentido protelar ou mentir agora. "Porque eu nunca fechei a porta para você", admitiu sentindo-se exposta, mas fez força para segurar o olhar.

Eles apenas se encararam por alguns instantes, e então um sorriso desenhou as feições de House, o qual ele tentou disfarçar tomando um gole de uísque. Estranho, aquele não era o tipo de sorriso que ela estava esperando, não era convencido nem autoconfiante, não parecia estar ali para esnobar os sentimentos dela; era um sorriso sincero, quiçá com um toque de alívio e até gratidão. Ela franziu o cenho, com ar de dúvida.

* * *

><p>"Você realmente considerou a possibilidade de eu não abrir a porta", não era exatamente uma pergunta, era mais uma afirmação.<p>

Ele voltou o olhar para ela, e engoliu a bebida que ainda estava na boca. "Aham", foi tudo que disse.

"Por quê?", ela estava genuinamente intrigada, "Desde quando você não confia na minha infinita capacidade de ser patética e sentir compaixão pelo próximo?"

"Oh, eu nunca deixei de confiar na sua capacidade!", ele zombou. Esperou por uma réplica ácida, e quando esta não veio, completou com um ar sério "Mas eu não sou 'o próximo', não sou qualquer um. Nós dois temos uma longa história também, e você tem motivos para não querer abrir a porta para mim". Ela parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas não disse, então ele continuou, "Você foi a única restante na lista porque as outras opções estão inviáveis, fui deixado para trás por ambas. Que garantia eu tinha realmente de que você também não me viraria as costas?"

Ele sabia que estava se mostrando vulnerável agora, soando frágil, e parte dele odiava a si mesmo por isso. Mas a ideia não era essa? Ele veio até aqui não foi justamente para ter esse tipo de conversa, experimentar emoções como essa em um ambiente seguro? Tudo que ele estava dizendo era verdade, ela era a única que restava em sua vida; se não for ela a ver sua vulnerabilidade emocional, quem mais seria? Ele precisava disso, precisava dessa terapia agora, e precisava provar a ela que havia mais dele, que ainda existem razões para não deixá-lo de vez.

Ela o fitava com um olhar meio surpreso meio satisfeito, e com uma pitada de medo também. "Você está diferente", ela retomou a afirmação feita por ele mais cedo na conversa.

"Você também", ele copiou a resposta dela para a mesma afirmação. Abriu um meio sorriso, pretensioso e, ele nunca admitiria em voz alta, orgulhoso também. "Você não é mais a Cameron que trabalhou para mim por três anos, tampouco é a Cameron que trabalhou comigo por outros três anos. Sabia disso antes de vir para cá e tenho mais certeza disso a cada minuto que se passa nesta conversa. Era isso que eu receava e é por isso que ainda estou tentando entender tudo que se passa aqui", ele refletiu por um momento e então levantou o copo como se para um brinde, "Mas de qualquer maneira, percebi que minha única opção no fim das contas era também a melhor opção".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho propriedade alguma sobre a série House MD. Se possuísse, teria mais cara de série da HBO. Ou da Showtime. Ou da FX. Ou uma mistura de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Cameron não pode conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto ao ouvir aquilo. Então ela estava conseguindo surpreender positivamente o House? Bom, se isso não fosse motivo para ficar satisfeita consigo mesmo, nada mais seria. Ela pegou novamente seu copo e tomou um gole de uísque, recostando-se na poltrona.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, concentrados em suas respectivas bebidas. Ela resolveu quebrar, "Como foi que você me encontrou, afinal de contas?"

"Sou um homem de recursos", retrucou ele, com cara de quem afirmava algo óbvio. Ela apenas o encarou de volta, levemente irritada. Ele riu e prosseguiu, "Wilson certa vez mencionou que você estava morando aqui em Chicago. Com essa informação, só precisei procurar pelo hospital que possui uma Dra Allison Cameron no staff, e uma vez que o encontrei, subornei um funcionário para conseguir o endereço residencial", dando de ombros, "Facinho, facinho".

Oh yeah, isso com certeza era a cara dele. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e tomou mais um tímido gole de sua bebida. House também tomou mais um gole, esvaziando seu copo, mas não o encheu imediatamente.

"Como você sabia que eu não estava morto?", ele perguntou genuinamente curioso.

"Foreman", ela disse apenas.

"E como _ele_ sabia que eu não estava morto?", soou mais desconfiado do que curioso.

"Não sabia, pelo menos não com certeza", ela esclareceu dando de ombros, "Mais ou menos um mês depois do seu funeral ele veio a Chicago encontrar com um possível colaborador para o hospital e marcamos de nos ver, colocar a conversa em dia. Durante o café, ele compartilhou uma teoria de que você tinha fingido a própria morte para se livrar da cadeia", ela riu baixo lembrando-se da ocasião, "É claro que na época o chamei de louco e até fiquei chateada por ele alegar esse tipo de coisa, duvidar da índole dos mortos", ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar na própria ingenuidade. "Depois pensei de novo sobre aquilo, e considerando o morto a quem nos referíamos, até que não soava tanto como loucura no fim das contas", ela riu e olhou diretamente para ele, "Isso somado ao fato de que Wilson largou tudo para passar seus últimos meses de vida viajando pelo país, só podia significar uma coisa...".

"Que eu estava vivo e aproveitando com Wilson os últimos meses de sua incrível jornada existencial", ele completou com um tom melodramático, para zombar dela.

"Bom, você me conhece, sabe como sou patética", ela rebateu com um pouco de impaciência. "Quis acreditar nessa ideia romântica de que você faria isso por si mesmo e por ele", acrescentou num tom mais baixo.

Ele parou por dois segundos. "Em tempos passados, você acreditava na minha redenção, que eu ainda tinha salvação emocional".

"Ainda acredito", ela respondeu ainda num tom baixo, "É o ápice da minha ingenuidade e não me orgulho disso, mas ainda acredito que você possa se redimir".

"Da última vez que nos falamos você não acreditava mais nisso", ele contemplou.

"Da última vez que nos falamos você tinha ajudado Chase a acobertar um assassinato", ela rebateu sem se alterar, tentando mostrar que esse fato não a afetava mais; não foi tão bem sucedida quanto queria. "Agora, você fez um gesto bonito pelo seu melhor amigo, provou que se importava com alguém, que amava alguém", ela se lembrou do que disse no funeral dele, e a julgar pelo que viu nos olhos azuis que a observavam atentamente, ele se lembrou também.

A sala voltou a mergulhar no silêncio, somente o barulho da chuva caindo lá fora e alguns trovões ao longe. House pegou a garrafa de uísque e a analisou por um momento; levantou os olhos para o copo de Cameron que ainda estava relativamente cheio, já que ela diminuiu o ritmo de consumo, e então voltou a atenção para seu copo. Sem hesitar, despejou o restante do conteúdo da garrafa nele. Tomou um gole e quebrou o silêncio.

"Foi você quem me convenceu a viver".

Ela piscou rapidamente algumas vezes. Provavelmente ouvira errado. "Hã?"

Ele batucou os dedos no copo duas vezes, e então se explicou, "Quando estava no galpão em chamas, onde supostamente morri, eu quase morri de verdade", batucou novamente no copo, "O fogo estava bem próximo de me alcançar e eu não estava realmente me esforçando na tarefa de fugir dali", ele levantou os olhos para ela rapidamente, "Foi quando comecei a alucinar".

Ela esperou que continuasse, mas ele não o fez imediatamente. Então ela pressionou, "E você alucinou comigo?"

"Alucinei com várias pessoas, na verdade", ele explicou, "Kutner, Amber, Stacy, e você", levantou rapidamente os olhos de novo, e voltou a batucar no copo.

"E o que nós dissemos? Quero dizer, as alucinações?", ela pressionou novamente, realmente engajada na história.

House suspirou. "Eles tentaram me convencer a levantar e fugir dali, a lutar por minha sobrevivência", levantou os olhos para ela novamente, mas dessa vez segurou o olhar, "Você tentou me convencer a morrer".

Ela apenas o encarou, pega de surpresa e um pouco descrente. "Eu.. o qu... Eu não...", gaguejou, desejando um esclarecimento, mas sem saber o que perguntar ao certo.

"Também achei estranho", ele comentou, enfatizando a ironia com os olhos, "Especialmente porque na própria alucinação você disse que me amava". Ele deu um riso abafado e continuou, "Mas então você, ou melhor, sua versão do meu subconsciente, explicou que eu deveria morrer não como uma punição, mas como uma libertação. Que já tinha sofrido demais na vida e merecia um descanso", arqueou as sobrancelhas e completou, "Faz mais sentido assim, não é?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas ainda não estava satisfeita. "É isso? Todos na alucinação lhe aconselharam a se salvar e você não deu ouvidos, mas quando eu digo que seria melhor morrer, você escolhe viver? Decidiu fugir só para me contrariar?", não que isso fosse uma surpresa; a surpresa na verdade é que, mesmo tendo ciência da veracidade desse cenário dentro do contexto, ela ainda se sentia ligeiramente ofendida com a atitude dele.

Ele pareceu sentir a mascarada indignação dela e riu. É claro que ele riu. "Não exatamente", tomou um gole de sua bebida, "A princípio você fez essa sugestão, e eu a considerei. Mas a conversa fluiu e quando dei por mim você já estava brigando comigo por desistir até mesmo de escolher se queria viver ou morrer". Ele então a encarou com um ar bem sério, "Você me chamou de arrogante, autodestrutivo e egoísta. Me acusou de ser covarde demais até para admitir que estava sendo covarde naquele momento. E você estava certa; e assim que me dei conta disso, percebi também que poderia mudar, que eu queria mudar. Então me levantei e dei o fora daquele lugar", ele hesitou dois segundos, "Graças a você. Ou melhor, a sua versão do meu subconsciente".

Cameron não reagiu imediatamente; na verdade, ela demorou um pouco mais que o necessário para reagir, ainda tentando apreender tudo aquilo. A história fazia sentido, a tática usada pelo subconsciente para fazê-lo enfrentar conflitos internos e se reconectar com o instinto de sobrevivência, era tudo plausível. Só uma coisa não fazia sentido.

"Por que eu?", ela expressou em voz alta a peça que não se encaixava no quebra-cabeça, "De todas as pessoas que passaram por sua vida, de todos aqueles que com certeza foram mais significantes para você, por que alucinar comigo? E por que foi justamente a alucinação comigo que surtiu efeito no seu consciente? Por que não a sua mãe, ou a Cuddy, ou o Wilson? Por que eu?". Ela de repente sentiu um frio na barriga, com medo da resposta.

"Essa...", ele apontou para ela o indicador da mão que segurava o copo, "É uma excelente pergunta". Ela apenas continuou fitando-o, uma leve inquietação na base do estômago. "Mas não se preocupe", ele parou para esvaziar o copo de uísque, então voltou a encará-la, "Esse é um enigma que ainda vou desvendar".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo a série House MD ou nenhum de seus personagens. Se possuísse, eu teria feito crossovers com Bones e Fringe.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

Cameron desviou os olhos e encarou o próprio copo por alguns segundos. Ela então respirou fundo e levou o copo à boca, esvaziando seu conteúdo também. House apenas a observou intentamente por uns instantes enquanto ela brincava com o recipiente em suas mãos, visivelmente mexida com a história que ele acabara de dividir. Ele também estava um pouco mexido, era a primeira vez que falava sobre sua experiência de quase morte com alguém, nem Wilson sabia sobre aquilo. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por isso, mas foi melhor assim, se tivesse dito alguma coisa o velho amigo teria analisado o acontecido até não poder mais, e não era assim que ele merecia passar os últimos meses de vida. Pelo menos aí ele merecia um descanso dos problemas de House.

A chuva agora caía mais forte, relâmpagos iluminavam a pequena sala de quando em quando, e trovões ressoavam lá fora. O clima não estava ajudando em nada a atmosfera do lugar. House sacudiu a cabeça e colocou o próprio copo na mesinha de centro, junto à garrafa vazia de uísque. O movimento forçou seus músculos e ele sentiu um puxão na perna defeituosa, que o fez recostar no sofá e massageá-la de leve. Era a primeira vez que ela doía desde que Wilson morrera, e isso o estava inquietando há uma semana; não que ele não estivesse aliviado pela falta de dor, mas aquilo era estranho demais para ser ignorado. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele quase sentiu alívio pela dor na perna.

Os movimentos pareceram chamar atenção de Cameron e ela o observou por um momento. "A perna está doendo muito?"

"Não mais que o normal", ele respondeu com honestidade.

Ela o encarou nos olhos, confusa. "Não deveria estar doendo mais que o normal agora que você está passando por um momento difícil emocionalmente?"

"Deveria", ele disse apenas.

Ela franziu levemente o cenho, "Você... tomou alguma coisa?"

"Além de meia garrafa de uísque?", ele deu um riso que soou como um latido e apontou para a garrafa em cima da mesinha. Ela apenas continuou encarando-o, e ele completou "Não". Baixou os olhos para a perna, "Estou limpo há quase cinco meses. Livre de Vicodin".

"Sério?", ela nem pensou antes de questionar.

"Sério", ele respondeu calmamente, levantando os olhos para ela. "Wilson me fez prometer que passaria pela doença dele sem me dopar". Ela abriu um sorriso e ele quase foi sobrecarregado com as emoções evidentes na expressão dela; se sentiu nauseado por um momento. Baixou os olhos para a perna e bufou, murmurando "Cuddy ficaria tão orgulhosa". Ele sabia que Cameron não o entenderia, mas também não se deu ao trabalho de explicar nada. Não queria falar disso agora.

"Como você tem conseguido lidar com a dor?", ela indagou, retomando sua atenção.

"Ibuprofeno, a maior parte do tempo. Às vezes alguns outros analgésicos, e muito álcool". Ele então começou a se sentir incomodado, não apenas pelo leve latejar da perna, mas também por ainda estar naquelas roupas molhadas. Já estava sentindo falta do uísque.

"Quando foi a última vez que você tomou algum desses medicamentos?", ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele fez força para lembrar; fazia tanto tempo assim mesmo? "Quando me livrei das cinzas de Wilson, eu acho".

"E não sentiu mais nada desde então?", com uma expressão cética.

"Não...", ele respondeu hesitante, estava estranhando aquilo também. Um trovão caiu nas redondezas, fazendo os dois sobressaltarem.

Cameron suspirou e começou, "Você não acha que devia procurar...", mas sua fala foi cortada por um barulho estridente vindo de um dos quartos no fundo da casa, um barulho que parecia... choro de bebê?

House a encarou com olhos levemente arregalados, enquanto ela assumia uma expressão receosa e aparentemente desconcertada.

"Ah... Eu vou... Volto já", e saiu rapidamente da sala rumo à origem do choro.

House apenas encarou as costas da moça enquanto ela sumia numa porta ao final do corredor. Depois de alguns instantes olhando fixamente a porta por onde ela havia entrado, outro trovão o chamou de volta a realidade. Tem um bebê na casa? Como? Quem? Por quê? Que diabos...?

Ele refletiu se devia segui-la ou não. Bom, a etiqueta dizia que ele deveria esperar no lugar que estava e não se meter na vida dela. Já havia abusado demais da hospitalidade, praticamente invadindo a casa às três da madrugada, encharcando o sofá e esvaziando uma garrafa de uísque, além de privar a dona de uma boa hora de sono. E Deus sabe o que mais tem lá dentro! Outras crianças, um namorado esparramado na cama, algum amigo ou parente tirando um cochilo. Não, definitivamente seria rude e uma péssima ideia segui-la até o quarto.

Então, obviamente, House levantou-se do sofá e seguiu na mesma direção que Cameron havida ido.

* * *

><p>Cameron entrou no quarto do bebê e seguiu direto ao berço, sentindo-se atordoada. Tudo o que não precisava neste momento era isso. Esperava que pudesse se safar dessa, que House iria embora antes do inevitável. Não queria que ele soubesse da existência desse bebê, não queria ele bisbilhotando sua vida e julgando-a, e definitivamente não queria expor a criança ao microscópio de House.<p>

"Shhhh, querido. Já passou", ela sussurrou enquanto pegava o bebê no colo, "Mamãe está aqui".

Houve um tempo que o sonho dela era apresentar seu filho a House, que ambos pudessem desfrutar da existência um do outro; mas agora, depois de quase 1h conversando com o velho conhecido e revivendo o que é estar perto de House, tinha absoluta certeza de que o homem nunca deveria ao menos saber da existência dessa criança.

Ela começou a andar pelo quarto, não só para que o movimento acalmasse o filho, mas também porque tentava acalmar os próprios nervos. Não tinha mais jeito agora, ela ia ter que explicar sobre o bebê. Mas faria isso da maneira mais discreta possível, ia primar por sua privacidade a qualquer custo, mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha quase invencível já que o inimigo é House. A esta altura ele já devia estar refazendo seus passos, ignorando completamente as regras de etiqueta em nome da sede por desvendar um novo enigma. Ela só esperava que tivesse sorte o suficiente para que, com tanto tempo sem se verem, ele não se interessasse por sua vida pessoal.

Cameron parou em frente a uma parede cheia de bichinhos colados, e no meio um pequeno letreiro com o nome de seu filho pendurado. Encarou o nome por alguns segundos e odiou a si mesma por ser tão patética. Tirou o letreiro e o jogou de cabeça para baixo em cima de uma cadeira.

Ela então retomou sua caminhada, já ouvindo os passos abafados que vinham do corredor. "É claro", murmurou, já arrependida de tê-lo deixado entrar na sua casa em primeiro lugar.

* * *

><p>House alcançou a porta por onde Cameron havia entrado e parou, pensando no que poderia encontrar uma vez que entrasse. Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e ele espantou os pensamentos, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.<p>

Analisou o cômodo por um momento; era espaçoso e aconchegante. As paredes eram pintadas de uma cor clara, com exceção de uma que era mais escura e continha uma enorme quantidade de bichinhos colados. Havia um espaço no meio do quarto que era preenchido por um tapete com vários brinquedos dispostos, e um cercadinho do lado. Os móveis ficavam aos arredores; um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, uma estante de livros, um baú, um berço, uma cadeira e uma escrivaninha. Havia um laptop e uma enorme quantidade de papeis e fichas espalhados na escrivaninha, o que indicava que Cameron estivera trabalhando ali em algum momento. A julgar pela predominância da cor azul no ambiente, o bebê era um menino.

"Desculpe por isso", a voz da médica chamou sua atenção para o lugar onde estava o berço, "Ele se assustou com o trovão", ela explicou enquanto ele avançava em sua direção.

"Sem problema", House disse enquanto a observava colocar o bebê de volta no berço, "Então... Quem é ele?", perguntou sem nem ao menos tentar disfarçar.

Ela suspirou, fazendo uma cara de quem já sabia que isso aconteceria. Não tirou os olhos do bebê enquanto respondia, "É meu filho".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** A série House MD não me pertence. Tudo que publico aqui são apenas divagações flopadas e entediantes de minha imaginação infértil.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

O quarto ficou quieto por alguns segundos, o único barulho era a chuva lá fora e o único movimento era o subir e descer do diafragma do bebê no berço.

House piscou rapidamente duas vezes. "Você tem um filho?"

Ela soltou um riso abafado, "Isso não apareceu no seu relatório quando estava me localizando?", ela tentava inferir um tom de desdém, mas o fato de não encará-lo enquanto respondia mostrava que estava na verdade muito desconfortável. "Achei que fosse um homem de recursos".

"Eu estava localizando você, não montando um dossiê", ele rebateu, mas sem adicionar acidez na resposta. Ela não reagiu, nem verbalmente nem fisicamente. Ele hesitou por um instante, inseguro de por onde começar o interrogatório. Por fim, decidiu o caminho mais óbvio, "Como isso aconteceu? Digo, não está usando nenhum anel, o que significa que não está casada nem noiva, e tudo em sua casa indica que não está em nenhum relacionamento sério", ele fez uma pausa em sua análise, dando tempo para Cameron reagir; ela continuou imóvel. "E você é esperta o suficiente para não engravidar com sexo casual", ele fez outra pausa, mas continuou sem receber uma reação. "Então, como isso aconteceu?"

Ela respirou fundo e perguntou tentando aparentar autocontrole, "Seria pedir muito que deixasse isso para lá? Em nome da minha hospitalidade e meu uísque, pode não se meter em minha vida pessoal? Pelo menos esta vez?"

"Sabe que não posso fazer isso", ele disse apenas.

"Não pode ou não quer?", ela rebateu amargamente, enfim virando-se para encará-lo.

"Faz diferença? Vou descobrir de qualquer maneira, não é melhor contar de uma vez?", ele atestou o óbvio, mas sem a irritação que geralmente acompanha a ação. Estava realmente cansado.

Ela não disse nada, apenas voltou sua atenção para o berço. O quarto ficou quieto novamente. House deixou o silêncio se arrastar por uns instantes, dando tempo para Cameron ponderar suas opções.

Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e ele pressionou, "E então?"

"Foi inseminação artificial", ela respondeu a contragosto; ele sabia que tinha mais história, ela não ficaria tão relutante em falar se fosse só isso, então apenas esperou. "Com o esperma do meu ex-marido", ela completou.

House fez uma careta. "Chase?"

Ela virou-se para ele com o cenho franzido. "Não", respondeu como se atestasse algo óbvio, uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Ele apenas a fitou de volta, até que a explicação se mostrou clara e cintilante. "Esperma congelado do marido morto?"

Ela revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar. "É", disse baixinho.

"Ainda bem que o Chase não foi homem o suficiente para fazer você se livrar disso anos atrás, hein?", ele riu e socou de leve o braço dela. Fazer piada às custas dos outros, especialmente momentos difíceis, era sua especialidade.

Ela apenas o encarou com uma expressão bem séria. Ele deu de ombros; olhar de repreensão nunca fez efeito algum nele antes, não ia mudar agora. Cameron pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o berço.

Eles ficaram quietos por dois segundos, então House continuou o interrogatório. "Por quê?"

"'Por quê' o quê?", ela questionou sem se alterar.

Ele sabia que ela tinha entendido a pergunta, só estava protelando, inutilmente. Resolveu morder a isca pelo bem da conversa, "Por que ter essa criança?"

"Você sabe por que", respondeu com impaciência.

"Tenho minhas teorias, mas gostaria de ouvir da fonte", ele insistiu.

Ela hesitou por um momento. "Pelo mesmo motivo que a Cuddy adotou a Rachel".

House fez uma careta. "Não faz sentido. Cuddy adotou porque ela obcecada com crianças e tinha medo de morrer só. Além de estar velha demais para casar e ter um bebê por conta própria", ele a observou trocar o peso de um pé para outro, visivelmente incomodada com o jeito depreciativo com que ele falava da ex-chefe. Ignorou e continuou sua análise, "Você, por outro lado, ainda é jovem e tem uma visão idealista de casamento e família".

"Mas graças a você eu não acredito mais em casamentos, e minha visão idealista de família deu de cara com uma coisa chamada realidade", ela rebateu rispidamente. Ele foi um pouco abalado pela resposta; não só lhe surpreendeu o fato de que a pequena Cameron havia se estripado de algumas de suas visões idealistas, mas ele também se sentiu estranho por saber que ela o culpava por isso. Durante tanto tempo ele se esforçou arduamente para fazê-la ver as coisas como são e viver no mundo real, e agora que aparentemente havia conseguido, não sentia satisfação ou orgulho ou alívio ou qualquer coisa. Na verdade ele parecia se sentir mais vazio. Provavelmente era só o cansaço.

Cameron suspirou mais uma vez, chamando sua atenção. Ela balançou a cabeça e falou num tom baixo, "Eu só... cansei de ficar sozinha. Queria uma família, minha família, mas não aguentava mais esperar pelo príncipe encantado. Finalmente admiti para mim mesma que não vale a pena atrasar o que você realmente quer fazer para procurar por algo que muito provavelmente nem existe", ela deu de ombros, "Eu tinha a vontade, as condições, o esperma, tudo a meu favor, pensei 'por quê não?'. Pela primeira vez na vida fiz o que queria fazer e sem precisar de ninguém, sem ter que lidar com opiniões dos outros, e o que posso dizer? Foi a melhor decisão que já tomei em minha vida", ela colocou a mão dentro do berço e afagou o rosto do filho. "E se houver mesmo esse negócio de pessoa certa para todo mundo, imagino que o cara certo para mim vai aceitar e amar a mim e a meu filho, e no fim das contas terei a tal família idealizada", finalizou com um riso abafado.

"Isso...", ele começou, ainda elaborando em sua mente uma maneira original para chamá-la de idiota. Mas no fim decidiu-se pela verdade, "Faz sentido".

Ela se virou para ele e deu um sorriso doce e sincero. Alguma coisa se mexeu em seu estômago com esse simples gesto; ele desviou o olhar, obrigando-se a não dar atenção àquilo.

House então focou sua atenção na criança dentro do berço pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto. Não que ele achasse bebês bonitinhos ou coisa do tipo, mas admitia que havia uma certa serenidade no rosto daquele, algo não repugnante de se olhar. E definitivamente havia algo que gritava Cameron.

"Qual o nome dele?", perguntou apontando para dentro do berço.

A resposta não veio de imediato, e ele estranhou. Voltou sua atenção para Cameron e viu que ela estava virada para o berço, mas de olhos fechados. A princípio ele achou que ela não tinha ouvido a pergunta, mas então notou certa tensão em sua postura, ao contrário da doçura de alguns instantes atrás. Ele a observou intentamente; era como se estivesse reunindo forças para responder uma simples pergunta. Mas por quê?

Ela então abriu os olhos e disse num tom baixo, "Gregory".

"Sim?", ele respondeu automaticamente, mesmo estranhando o uso de seu primeiro nome.

Ela se virou para ele com uma expressão confusa, e depois riu. "Não, o nome dele é Gregory".

House a encarou por vários instantes, tentando absorver a informação. Mas o cansaço não o estava deixando racionar direito. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "Você colocou meu nome no seu filho?"

Ela voltou sua atenção para o berço, dando de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, mas a tensão em seus músculos a denunciavam.

"Por quê?", ele questionou, procurando processar a informação de alguma maneira. "Ele obviamente tem mais de cinco meses, o que significa que você não escolheu o nome por ocasião da minha morte", ele começou a análise, "Você ainda me odiava quando colocou o nome do seu filho, o que leva a indagar por que escolheu o meu nome..."

"Eu não odiava você, House", ela cortou, "nunca odiei, nunca consegui. E acredite, eu tentei", riu sem humor, "Mas fracassei. E quer saber? Fico feliz por isso. Sou muito agradecida de ter chegado até onde cheguei sem ter que alimentar ódio por ninguém, sem sucumbir a sentimentos ruins, sem ser infeliz ou vazia", ele notou que ela estava tentando atingi-lo, o que era inútil porque tudo que ela falou antes a contradizia.

"Mas isso não explica exatamente por que você escolheu o nome Gregory", ele cutucou, querendo uma resposta honesta.

"Porque", ela disse em um tom impaciente, virando-se para encará-lo. Ela então hesitou, vendo alguma coisa em seus olhos que nem ele saberia dizer o que é; estava tão cansado que não estava conseguindo identificar muitas das coisas que estava sentindo. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e completou, "Porque esse é o nome do médico mais brilhante que já conheci em toda minha vida".

Eles se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. "Só isso?", ele perguntou, ainda insatisfeito com a resposta dela.

Cameron alargou o sorriso. Sem dizer uma palavra ela se voltou para o berço, inclinou-se e beijou de leve a têmpora de seu filho. Depois saiu do quarto.

House apenas a observou sair do cômodo; então deu uma última olhada no pequeno Gregory, e em seguida foi atrás dela.

* * *

><p>Cameron saiu do quarto de Greg e respirou fundo, tentando oxigenar melhor seu cérebro. <em>'Poderia ter sido pior'<em>, ela pensou consigo mesma. O que era verdade, poderia mesmo ter sido bem pior; ela imaginou que House fosse analisar até o último pedaço daquela história, que ia infernizar sua vida inesgotavelmente por aquilo. Mas não, ele pareceu apenas curioso. Irritantemente curioso, é claro, mas não insuportavelmente curioso. Devia estar mesmo muito abalado por tudo que acontecera.

Seus olhos encontraram o relógio pendurado na parede da sala e ela se assustou com a hora, não notara o tempo passar. De repente sentiu-se cansada, e imaginou que House estivesse mais ainda, e decidiu que o que ambos precisavam agora era dormir. Não estava muito empolgada com o prognóstico do velho colega dormindo em sua casa, mas não seria capaz de colocá-lo para fora naquele estado, de luto e quase bêbado, com a chuva que ainda caía sem misericórdia. Poderia embarcá-lo em um táxi e se livrar do problema, mas a verdade é que da mesma forma que não estava exatamente feliz com a ideia de tê-lo ali, ela tinha de admitir que estava menos feliz ainda com a ideia de deixá-lo sozinho. Isso sim seria implorar por problemas.

Ela parou no meio da sala e girou nos calcanhares. Quando House finalmente a alcançou, ela sugeriu, "Acho que é hora de encerrarmos por hoje, não?", apontando para o relógio.

Ele não olhou para o relógio, apenas acenou com a cabeça, "Claro. Um de nós ainda tem licença médica e precisa acordar em três horas para manter o emprego, afinal de contas", ele riu sem humor. Olhou ao redor da sala por um instante e então apontou para o telefone na mesinha ao lado do sofá, "Se importa se eu ligar para o táxi daqui?"

Ela o olhou confusa, "Vai embora?"

Ele retribuiu o olhar confuso, "Foi você que encerrou a noite".

Ela riu da inesperada situação, "Eu só quis dizer que devíamos ir dormir, não estava colocando você para fora". O olhar confuso não se desfez completamente no rosto dele. "Está livre para ir, é claro, mas se quiser ficar o sofá está a sua disposição", ela completou.

"Não se importa que eu fique?", ele indagou.

Cameron sabia que era um pergunta capciosa; ele sabia que ela se incomodaria com o fato de tê-lo dormindo em seu sofá, mas sabia também que ela não tinha coragem de deixá-lo ir. Queria fazê-la admitir o que realmente queria, fazê-la tomar uma posição, para que pudesse infernizá-la depois com isso. Mas ela não ia morder a isca, não dessa vez.

"O céu está desabando lá fora e você tomou metade de uma garrafa de uísque, só acho que seria idiotice ir embora nessas condições. Mas a escolha é sua", ela disse tentando ser o mais evasiva possível, "A minha escolha é a minha cama", e deu de ombros.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, provavelmente tentando ler nas entrelinhas. "Bom argumento", constatou por fim, "Acho que vou aceitar o sofá então".

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e rumou ao closet, desejando mais que tudo colocá-lo logo para dormir para que ela mesma pudesse se deitar em sua cama e tentar processar a última hora.

Quando voltou para a sala, House estava no mesmo lugar que o tinha deixado. Ela então despejou os cobertores e travesseiros no sofá, depois se voltou para ele estendendo uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta velha da banda Red Hot Chilli Pepers. "Você pode se trocar no banheiro enquanto arrumo o sofá, depois me dê as roupas molhadas para colocar na secadora", ela explicou.

Ele fitou as peças que ela estendia por um instante. "Por que você tem roupas adultas masculinas no seu closet?", perguntou em seguida, olhando-a com visível curiosidade.

Ela revirou os olhos; sabia que isso viria. "Você não quer saber", disse apenas.

Ele riu maliciosamente, "Sabe que dizendo isso só aumenta minha vontade de saber, não é?"

Ela bufou, "Tudo que precisa saber é que estão limpas e cheirosas", e empurrou as peças no peito dele, mostrando que não estava com disposição para essas brincadeirinhas.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento de imediato, apenas a encarou e encarou as roupas. Então deu de ombros e comentou, "Pelo menos ele tem bom gosto", finalmente pegando as peças e mancando rumo ao banheiro.

Ela não pode conter o sorriso que automaticamente surgiu em seu rosto. Quem dera as coisas fossem sempre assim: simples, bem humoradas, normais. Nestas circunstâncias seria tão bom tê-lo por perto o tempo que fosse, seria bom ter alguém próximo com quem ela poderia desfrutar coisas bobas como uma banda de rock. Mas com House isso era impossível, ela sabia, já havia se desiludido há muito tempo. Tudo que lhe restava era valorizar raros momentos como esse, onde não havia enigmas ou segredos ou mágoas, apenas uma piada inocente. Ela suspirou e voltou-se para o sofá, focando na tarefa de transformá-lo em um lugar decente para se dormir.

Cinco minutos depois ele estava de volta, aparentemente mais a vontade com roupas secas e confortáveis. Cameron recolheu as roupas que ele entregou e juntou com as que ainda estavam no chão perto do sofá, além da toalha que ela lhe entregara assim que ele chegou, e levou para a área de serviço. Quando retornou à sala, ele já estava deitado.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso cansado, "Já que parece estar bem instalado, meu trabalho por aqui acabou". Foi até o abajur que sempre deixa ligado e o apagou, ia amanhecer em breve de qualquer maneira. "Sabe onde é o banheiro e a cozinha então deve ficar bem", ela gesticulou na direção geral dos cômodos, "Meu quarto é a porta à esquerda no fim do corredor, se precisar de alguma coisa".

"Ok", ele disse apenas.

"Ok", ela repetiu, conferindo mentalmente se tinha algo mais a dizer. Não tinha; era hora de dar tchau. "Boa noite, House", disse oferecendo outro sorriso, mais doce dessa vez.

Provavelmente era apenas o cansaço tomando conta de vez, mas ela poderia jurar que ele retribuiu com algo que pareceu bastante ser um pequeníssimo e meio embaraçado sorriso também. "Boa noite, Cameron".


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Cameron acorda sentindo-se como se tivesse sido usada como tapete do Walmart em dia de Black Friday. Sua cabeça latejava ligeiramente e sentia-se mais cansada do que depois de seu pior dia de plantão na emergência do hospital. Maldito uísque. 'Acho que alguém vai alegar doença e só aparecer no hospital no turno da tarde', pensou consigo mesma enquanto virava para ver as horas em seu relógio-despertador: 6h30. Aparentemente seu relógio biológico não assimilava uma ressaca, por mais leve que fosse.

Levantou com dificuldade, tentando não sucumbir à vertigem. Seguiu devagar ao banheiro e começou sua rotina matinal básica, mesmo pretendendo voltar para a cama dentro de alguns minutos. Tinha de checar seu visitante antes de se deixar vencer pelo cansaço.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou com os passos mais leves possíveis para a sala, e qual não foi sua grande surpresa ao encontrar o sofá vazio. Confusa, ela começa uma busca por todos os cômodos de sua humilde moradia.

Nada. Nenhum sinal de House, ou suas roupas, ou sua bengala. A não ser pela cafeteira cheia de café fresco, não havia vestígio algum de que alguém além dela teria passado por ali.

Voltando para onde o vira pela última vez, avistou um pedaço de papel em cima do sofá.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Já devia ter imaginado. Suspirando, desdobrou o papel e leu o bilhete.

"Você é patética, Cameron", era a primeira sentença escrita. Ao invés de se ofender, ela achou graça daquilo. "Mas seu pateticismo me rendeu um uísque razoável, uma conversa necessária e um lugar para descansar as pernas, e a bengala. Então, saúde!", ela sabia que era o mais próximo de um 'obrigado' que iria conseguir, e contentou-se com isso, já considerava uma avanço e tanto.

A última parte era simples e direta, "Estou seguindo para a casa de minha mãe. Não arruíne o pobre Greg, ele parece um cara legal apesar de ter medo de trovões. Se você o transformar em uma patética cópia sua, lembre-se que eu sei onde você mora. Adeus doutora". Cameron sorriu abertamente relendo aquelas últimas linhas; se conhecia bem o ex-chefe, e ela sabia que conhecia, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: aquela não seria a última vez que veria o infame Dr Gregory House.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Agradeço a todos que lerem, não importa quão poucos! Eu pretendia fazer uma história maior, mas devido a falta de tempo para escrever decidi parar por aí. Mas quem sabe em um futuro venha mais por aí :) Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!_


End file.
